The Lonely Natsu and the Girls in Love
by camel438
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is a lonely nerd who never had any friends but when two girls Lucy and Lisanna start to crush on him he doesn't know what to do. He starts to anger bullies who are jealous of Natsu spending time with the girls. What will happen continue to read and find out.
1. The Lonely Boy

The Lonely Natsu and the Girls in Love

This will be the first installment of this story. Please tell me what you think and how you like the story by reviewing, making it a favorite, or following. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 1: The Lonely Boy

* * *

It was a cold and dark night. Natsu had wrapped himself in several layers of sheets and blankets and was looking up into the sky. The shining bright moon in all its glory that made the darkness a little brighter always attracted Natsu. He was so fixated on that moon. Maybe it was because it reminded him of his life. How his life was filled with darkness and there was a little hope. Although every time Natsu thought of that idea he immediately denied it because he never saw hope in his life. Whenever he looked up at the moon and put his head down on his pillow to fall asleep there was always one tear. He shed that tear because the only person he knew that loved him was his mom. It was ten years ago when Natsu was only six. Natsu and his mom were crossing the street and out of no where a car came barreling at them a hundred miles per hour. There was no time to react and his mom pushed Natsu out of the way on pure instinct in the nick of time. There Natsu saw his mom die right in front of his eyes. He was horrified, shocked, stunned, and crying. He stayed like that for hours upon hours until the police came and got him. Natsu was scarred and didn't know what to do. In his time of need when his father should have comforted him, his father decided to resent and ignore him. With no one to talk to and no one to confide in he just looked depressed and kept quiet. It was five years later when he finally lifted his frown but, due to being depressed everyone kept their distance from him and eventually they just ignored him instead of reaching out to him to find out what was wrong. Natsu didn't know what to do because there was no one in his world that cared about him after his mom died. So till this he puts on a fake smile. This is a story about a boy with no friends, and no loved ones that care about him

Natsu got up in the morning, put on his glasses, and dressed in his school uniform. His tie tightened and ready to go he got breakfast and left for school. When walking through the front doors he was smiling and went to his classroom. To him it was just like any other day with him taking notes, getting his papers back filled with As, and sitting all alone not talking to anyone with that fake smile.

The next class the teacher came in with two transfer students. One was a pretty blonde girl with pig tails, big dark brown eyes, and wearing a school uniform named Lucy. The other girl was a pretty white haired girl, with bright blue eyes, and also wearing the school uniform named Lisanna. Both Lisanna and Lucy had there eyes fixated Natsu. Each girl just kept on staring.

As the teacher kept on introducing Lucy was thinking "Wow look at him the boy with the pink hair just smiling. He is so adorable but, there is something about him I just can't put my finger on it.

At the same time when the teacher was talking Lisanna was thinking "Awww look at that cutie smiling over their. I think he is the sweetest thing I have ever seen. Hmm he looks happy. Right?"

They both took their seats after the introductions and listened in class. After class was over Lucy hurried with her stuff over to Natsu.

Before Natsu could start packing Lucy came up to him.

Lucy with a joyful attitude said "Hi, what's your name."

Natsu didn't respond quickly because he was so shocked someone was actually talking to him. He finally said in a shy voice "Hi, my name is Natsu"

Lucy a little surprised by his attitude with the way he was wearing that smile he looked so outgoing. Lucy says "Natsu you're interesting. Hope I can see you tomorrow and we can have a proper conversation. For now though I got to go."

Natsu somehow was able to say "Bye Lucy" and then he continued to pack his papers into his backpack.

Immediately after Lucy left the room Lisanna finished packing. She got up and went over to Natsu. She said "Hi, I never got your name what is it."

Natsu more shocked because a second person talked to him in one day said "Hi, I'm Natsu."

Lisanna said "Natsu I hope to get to you better in the near future. Let's talk tomorrow." She then exited the room."

Natsu then responded with "Bye" and continued packing.

Meanwhile in class Gray Fullbuster was thinking "Now that Juvia moved away a year ago I was hoping to get a new girlfriend. Those girls were so hot. So, why? Why did they go for that nerd? I better stop this." Gray then walked out of the room.

Natsu finished packing heads out of the room to go back home. Suddenly he tripped.

It was Gray who tripped him and Gray said "Nerd, don't get any bright ideas." Gray then walked away.

Natsu finally got home, ate dinner, went up into his room, and got in his bed. He started thinking "What was going on today. No one has ever talked to me at school for years except teachers. Now suddenly three people talk to me in one day. I have no idea what's going on. I wish I could ask somebody but, yet again if there was somebody I could actually talk to I don't think I would be this surprised that people talking to me. I just don't get it. And what was that about? Gray said don't get any ideas. What ideas and why did he trip me. No one has ever done anything to me in school besides ignore me. I don't know what's going." He looks up at the moon and goes to sleep. With a tear coming out his last thought before he went to bed was "Mom, what's going on? Is my life getting better or worse?" He then falls fast asleep

END CHAPTER

Please tell me what you think. Follow, favorite, and review if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Feelings

The Lonely Natsu and the Girls in Love

Chapter 2: Feelings

* * *

Natsu got up in the morning and did his usual routine. Took a shower, got dressed, put on his glasses, ate breakfast, and left for school. With his tie tightened and his fake smile on he was on his way.

Along the way to school Lucy came up to Natsu and said "Hey Natsu, How are you doing today."

Natsu timidly responded with "Fine." In reality though he didn't know what to feel because this kind of conversation never happened before. Along the way to school they talked about their favorite TV shows, favorite food, what kind of music they listen to, and what sports they like. Lucy was having a blast and with her joyful attitude it was apparent that she was falling for him. Natsu on the other hand kept getting more confused. Finally they arrived at school.

Lucy said to Natsu "Sorry Natsu, I wish we could talk all the way to the classroom but I have to go to the bathroom. I will see you later in class!"

Natsu then replied with a timid voice but it had little happiness in it "Bye…Lucy"

Natsu then thought to himself "Wait. Is this what I think it is? I have a friend. I-I never had one before. I'm getting this weird feeling but I don't know what it is."

This sixteen year old boy had no idea what was going. He had never felt love ever since his mom died ten years ago and was rarely happy. Somewhere deep inside though his abandon and forgotten heart grew to be a little happier. He got a little happier. His fake smile for a split second was a real one. He was getting a ray of hope. Maybe she was a new moon to light his darkness.

Natsu listened in class, took his notes, and finally the bell rang. Lucy went out of the room for lunch. Then Lisanna came up to Natsu with her lunch while he got his out.

Lisanna with a happy attitude said "Hey Natsu, Can I have lunch with you?"

Natsu responded with his fake smile while his heart and brain were still confused "Sure let's have lunch together."

The two of them talked about what movies they like, what books they read, and what they like to do for fun. Meanwhile in the classroom Gray saw them talking and was not happy. He left the classroom in an irritated mood.

Lisanna then said "Hey class is starting back up and we didn't get to talk too long. I got an idea why don't I come over to your house on the second day of spring break."

Natsu responded with "Okay". He didn't want her to come to his house to see how separated his family was but, he didn't want her to not talk to him. He was afraid that if he said no that she wouldn't like him anymore and he didn't want to lose one of the few people that ever talked to him. Even though he had a month before spring break he couldn't help but worry.

Class started and Lisanna sat in her seat in a good mood and Lucy came in with a good mood as well.

After a few lessons class ended and Most of the class left including Lisanna and Gray. Lucy then came over to Natsu who was about to leave and said "Hey Natsu can I come over to your house the first day of spring break."

Natsu was stunned two requests to come over to his house. For the same reason of not wanting to lose friends he readily agreed and said "Okay. It will be fun."

The month went by as Natsu interacted with the girls and they kept getting to know each other more and more. To the girls they were getting more attached to Natsu everyday. Natsu kept growing attached to the girls but, he always wondered why they talked to him after he was ignored by everyone else constantly.

School finally got out and it was the first day of spring break. After spending the month with Natsu Lucy was so excited to go to his house. Both of them had a wonderful time together. To Natsu that time was the happiest time he has felt since his mom died. Spending time with the girls was like a dream come true to Natsu.

Lucy came up to Natsu and said "It's finally here the first day of spring break. I have been so excited to go to your house."

Natsu very worried and uneasy said "Yeah... follow me. Let's go"

They then left for Natsu's house.

Gray saw this before he left school grounds and was furious. He walked away in anger.

Natsu and Lucy then came into Natsu's house.

Natsu then said "Let's go to my room I will make dinner later."

Lucy wondering where his parents were at agreed to his request and followed him.

Natsu entering his bland room with Lucy behind him said "Here we are"

They both got comfortable and then Lucy said "where are your parents."

Natsu with a straight face and with a pause said "They're not here right now."

Lucy looking at Natsu said "It's fine to tell me the truth. You can talk to me about how you feel."

Natsu responded with a stunned reaction "Talk…to…you..about..my…feelings."

Lucy said "Yes, I will listen to what you have to say anything. Just talk to me. Tell me what's going on. I care about you."

Natsu shocked responded with "You'll listen to me. You want to hear about my life. You care about me." He begins to cry and says "How is this possible. Someone finally cares about me. No one has ever cared about me since mom died."

Lucy gasped and got close to him. She starts hugging him and holding on to him. She says "Its okay. I'm here for you. You finally have someone to talk to. I'll be here for you."

Natsu stopped crying. He gave a few more sniffles and with his blood shot eyes said "You're the first person in ten years that has listened to me and cared about me. My dad resents me because he blames me that mom died. Mom pushed me out of the way of a rampaging car and there was nothing I could do. He ignores and hates me for something I couldn't control. Maybe he is just using me as a scapegoat for someone to blame. After that I became depressed and everyone started to ignore me. It wasn't till five years ago that I had given up on someone actually willing to listen to me and started putting on a fake smile in hopes that someone would talk to me. Even so no one did talk to me until you came to school.

Lucy started to cry thinking "This poor poor boy. He has had such a hard life with his mom dying, everyone ignoring him including his dad, and no one to talk to." She then says "I'm so sorry Natsu. I will be here for you."

Natsu replies to Lucy "Its okay Lucy thanks to you I'm becoming a happier person." He smiles the first real smile he has ever given in ten years.

Natsu and Lucy start to snuggle. "Natsu I will be here for you"

Natsu replies with "Lucy… I love you"

Natsu then makes dinner and walks her out the front door. They stop in front of the door. Lucy then looks straight into Natsu's eyes and says "Natsu I love you too." She then walks home in a very good mood.

END CHAPTER

* * *

Please tell me what you think. Follow, favorite, and review if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Confusion

The Lonely Natsu and the Girls in Love

Chapter 3: Confusion

* * *

The next day later Natsu did his regular morning routine and went to walk to the park. Lucy met up with Natsu on her way to the park while she was out getting some groceries for her family and gave him a big hug. He was so happy that morning he had his smile on but, unlike all the other days this one was real. On the way to the park they were talking about all kinds of things clothes, food, animals, space, and much more. They were happy and anyone could tell.

Gray saw this while coming out of the gym heading to the park and had completely given up on Lucy he was not pleased. He thought to himself "I'm going to get that nerd back for ruining my chances with her."

Lucy finally made it to the grocery store and said good bye to Natsu waving at her. Natsu then headed to the park to meet up with Lisanna. Then after they met up they were going to head to Natsu's house

Lisanna rushed towards Natsu when she saw him in the park and said "Natsu I can't wait to go to your house after school."

Natsu quickly said "Yeah we will" and then they started going to Natsu's house

On the way there Natsu was thinking "what's going to happen? What happened with Lucy yesterday was so unexpected. I wonder if anything like that would happen again. What if it does happen again? Will I have a problem? I really hope everything turns out okay I never have had friends like this before. I don't want to lose either of them.

Gray saw this and he was enraged. He thought to himself "First Lucy and now Lisanna. This nerd has gotten in my way twice now. I'm going to get that nerd back and make him suffer."

Natsu and Lisanna arrived at Natsu's house. Natsu was less concerned about Lisanna coming over today because Lucy came over yesterday. Even so he wasn't really smiling at the moment nor was he frowning. His face was just a blank expression.

They entered Natsu's room and Lisanna and Natsu got comfortable. Lisanna looked at Natsu and wondered what happened to his smile. She then asked "Natsu is something the matter. You can talk to me. I'm all ears on what you have to say."

Natsu didn't break down crying this time. He was just shocked that a second person was willing to listen to him. He was wondering where these nice people were all his life and thought to him "How come it took this long to find a person that genuinely tried to get to know me?" Natsu told Lisanna about how his mom's death, how his dad ignored him, how his classmates ignored him, his fake smile (until recently but he didn't mention that part.) and how she was one of the very few people that actually talked to him over ten years. How she was also one of the very few people to actually listen to him. (Precisely the second one to listen to him but he didn't mention that part either.) He cried about this because it is a very emotional thing for him to talk about.

Lisanna was in shock she felt so bad for Natsu. She wanted to help him and be there for him. She then hugged him and said " Natsu you can always talk to me. You're the greatest in my eyes. You're true warrior that has been through the thick and thin."

They started to hug and comfort each other. Natsu never knew anything about friends and girlfriends so he didn't question hugging another girl. He lacked so little knowledge on people and love due to being ignored that he said "Lisanna I love you". Natsu assumed that there was nothing wrong with saying that to more than one girl.

Lisanna was overjoyed with the outcome of this visit. After dinner they walked out to the front door. Lisanna gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Natsu I love you too."

He went back inside and his dad was ignoring him till this very day. He then just went up to his room. Natsu was starting to get worried about how they both said "I love you" so seriously and how they got very attached after he said "I love you." He was so confused.

The spring break raged on for two weeks and Natsu was spending time with each girl separately. He was extremely happy and overjoyed to spend time with them. He never thought of it as a wrong to spend time with each girl. Finally spring break ended and school started back up.

The next two weeks he was being very nice to the girls. They were both becoming very emotionally attached to him. However neither of them knew that Natsu was talking to one another. So it just went on as usual days of them spending time together.

Then one day Natsu left home a little early and Gray stayed in class to wait for the girls.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Yeah if you want to know what happens you're going to have to wait till I post the next one. Please tell me what you think. Follow, favorite, and review if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Final Act

The Lonely Natsu and the Girls in Love

Chapter 4: The Final Act

* * *

Gray was waiting in class for Lucy and Lisanna to leave. They were about to leave separately because they didn't actually talk. Then Gray said "Lucy and Lisanna can you guys talk with me outside."

Lucy had no idea what was going on because she never spoke to Gray. She then said "Umm sure"

Lisanna barely remembering Gray's name said "Okay".

They went outside to a table and they all sat down.

Gray thought to himself "Finally I'm going to get revenge on that nerd." Gray then spoke to both of them. "Listen girls I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, I think Natsu has been cheating on you."

Simultaneously Lucy and Lisanna both say "What"

Then Gray said "Oh I see. If you two don't know each other well I guess it would be hard to tell that he has been cheating with you guys. I'm sure he has had both of you guys go to his house. Maybe he even said I love you to both of you. He is messing with your emotions! I'm sure he just wants to do despicable things to both of you and will say anything to do it."

The girls looked down, sad, and stunned.

Lisanna then said "He did invite me to his house and told me he loved me."

Lucy looking shocked said "He said the same thing to me!"

Gray then said with smirk on his face "See girls he has been using both of you and just wants to take advantage of you. To protect you girls if I ever see you guys in a conversation with the ner- Natsu I will beat him to a bloody pulp."

Lisanna filled with sadness and feeling betrayed said "I don't care about him anyway."

Lucy feeling the same way said "Neither do I. Do it for all I care."

They both ran away in separate directions crying.

Gray was just sitting there with a big old grin thinking "I can't believe they fell for that! There's no way that nerd even knows what a girlfriend is let alone cheating. Now it's perfect that Nerd will have no one. He will be all alone! A lonely person like him doesn't need anyone. Just like I did ten years ago in grade school when I told everyone that the nerd's depression will spread to us all. Then I told them that we should avoid him at all costs because he is going to corrupt us. This punishment serves him right for being lowly depressing nerd that he is. He is so pitiful!"

The next day Natsu was walking to school waiting for Lucy to come and talk to him like she always did but, no one came. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was different today.

Later, class went on and he was taking notes as usual. He waited for Lisanna to come up and have lunch with him but she didn't come. In fact she left the classroom during lunch for the first time ever.

Natsu was wondering why neither of them talked to him today but, he figured that they were busy today.

The next day there was no Lucy to talk to in the morning, no Lisanna to talk to at lunch, and no talking from either of them at all.

It was the last school day of the week and neither of them talked to him at all this week. Immediately after class ended and lunch started Natsu rushed over to Lisanna and asked to have lunch with her.

Lisanna then said still mad "No I have to go!"

He was stunned and then saw Lucy about to leave he rushed over to her and asked if she wanted to have lunch with him.

Lucy still mad at Natsu said "No I don't want to!"

Natsu frowned and looked very sad. He went home and made his dinner. He wrapped himself in bed sheets and looked at the moon. He was so depressed and hasn't felt this sad in years. He remembered how lonely he was over the years and how he finally found people to talk to. Then he started to cry while looking at the moon and said "Looks like it's happening again. That small ray of hope, my moon, is gone. Clouds started to cover the moon It's just darkness now. He cried himself to sleep.

Natsu's short lived happiness was gone. Each day he got sadder and sadder. He didn't even wear a fake smile. He just sat there and looked depressed. It was two weeks later and Lucy and Lisanna did look at him with his sad face and started to feel bad. Even so they still didn't speak with him.

Natsu left the classroom that day and was tripped by Gray who said "What's the matter nerd. You have no friends to talk to or something! Do you have anyone to talk to? I doubt it you're just alone in this world! You're just a little loser that gets in the way of other people. Trash!" He laughs and walks away.

Lucy and Lisanna watching from different locations looked and heard the conversation and were shocked. They each left their own way.

The next day Natsu didn't come to school. It was the end of school and Lucy went up to Lisanna and said "I'm really worried about Natsu" and Lisanna replied with "Really me too. Let's run over to his house. I got a bad feeling about this."

They started running to his house as fast as they could.

At Natsu's house there was a ladder and a rope hanging from a high place with a loop in the rope. Natsu took a shower and in it he thinks "I can't take being in this world anymore. No one has talked to me for so many years and when two finally talk to me they abandon me. They left me even though they said they were going to be there for me. I thought they were my friends. I don't even recall a reason why they stopped talking to me. Not only am I alone again but, now Gray is starting to bully me. I already had a miserable life and after a short time with others I get tossed aside only to be in the way of a bully that constantly trips me and mocks me. I don't know what to do anymore. My dad doesn't care about me and my mom is dead. It's time to just end it." He gets out of the shower and stands five feet away from the ladder and door.

Lucy and Lisanna arrive at Natsu's door

Lucy said in a worried voice "Damn it's locked"

Lisanna said in a worried and scared voice "We have to hurry. Oh I remember him saying that he couldn't lock his front house window."

Lucy quickly replies "Okay let's do that."

In Natsu's room he steps one foot closer and says "Okay"

Lucy and Lisanna get through the window and are inside the house.

In Natsu's room he steps another foot closer and say's "My final moments on earth. Well my life was never good anyway. He starts to cry."

Lucy and Lisanna run upstairs

Natsu's two more feet closer and his heart is beating fast and he says "Well looks like there is only one person that ever loved me. Mom, I'll see you soon."

Suddenly the door swings open and Lucy and Lisanna come in the room to find that Natsu is on the ladder about to hang himself. They saw the image of the boy who gave up hope and was just tired of life.

Lucy and Lisanna each grabbing one foot so he can't reach the rope. Lucy starting to cry "No Natsu you can't. Don't do it. Please stay with us!"

Lisanna adds on "Natsu don't leave us. We don't want you to die."

Then Lucy and Lisanna both say "We love you"

Then Natsu says "What? No one in this world loves me. No one's loved me for ten years. Even when I thought you guys liked me it didn't last. You just left me. I thought you were going to be there for me but, no you just stopped talking to me. You have no idea how much that hurt. Ten years of being alone and then someone finally talks to you but, they leave you to be alone again. I was finally happy but, it didn't last."

Lucy quickly replies "Natsu were sorry! We were fools to think otherwise that you played us. We know that you were alone. We know that we abandoned you. We're so sorry. Please stay with us. Please forgive us."

Lisanna adds "After you confided in us and told us how you feel. We ended up ignoring you like everyone else. We're sorry. Please don't do it."

Natsu gets down from the ladder, sits on the bed, and says "All this time I thought I had no one that cared for me. I still don't know what to say."

They both get on the bed and start hugging Natsu saying "We care about you and will never leave you again." They all sat on the bed crying that night.

The next day Natsu and the girls had an appointment with child protective services. The authority of that group saw that Natsu's father was a danger to Natsu's mental state and labeled him unfit to take care of a minor. The next day after that a couple with a red haired lady named Erza and a blue haired man named Jellal adopted Natsu after hearing the story. After a few days with the new family Natsu was happy that he finally had a family here that loved him and friends that cared for him.

The next day he finally went back to school and Lisanna and Lucy were talking with Natsu. All though it was still a love triangle because, they both still loved Natsu but they were all friends.

After class Natsu hurried out because his new family wanted to see him as soon school ended. Before that though Gray tripped Natsu and said "I heard the nerd tried to kill himself. It would have been better that way. Trash!"

Natsu frowning for the first time in days stood up and said "I don't care what you say because there are people here that love me and would be sad if I died."

Then Lucy so happy that Natsu thought that way said "Yeah asshole! Who are you to think that you can tell somebody that they should die? Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

Lisanna came out and added "It's people like you that make me sick. Now leave Natsu alone."

Then they both say with the faces of demons "If you don't leave him alone you will feel our wrath."

Gray ran away and Natsu said to both of them "I love you guys." And then he hurried on home.

Once home Erza and Jellal were in the living room and told Natsu to come here

Erza then said with a smile "Natsu, We got you a present."

Natsu said "A present? What's that?"

Jellal said "It's something we give to you and you get to keep."

Natsu said "Wow, I don't remember ever getting one of those."

Erza then says "It's a cat. It's special because it has wings and blue fur. It' a special thing that I hope means the world to you and just like you're a special boy that means the world to us. We're family now and we love you to death!" She hands him the cat.

Jellal then says with curiosity "What are you going to name it?"

Natsu then says with a smile "I think I'm gonna name it Happy because, that's how I feel right now."

END STORY

* * *

I was literally bawling when I wrote this final chapter. Please remember that there are people out there that love you despite what you may think. Please take care of yourself don't let a bully or being alone make you do anything horrible such as commit suicide. Natsu ended up being happy after so much sadness and I'm sure anyone else can too. Remember people "We love you". Please tell me what you think. Follow, favorite, and review if you liked it. Thanks for reading!

My inspiration for writing this were these four songs

watch?v=pmJYl5vePNg

watch?v=2mKw8VRHDRw

watch?v=0lPKu1p6wMc

watch?v=7jy2oFzDDmI

This story is over but I have a new Fairy Tail story starting. Feel free to look at that!

s/9539081/1/The-Tree-of-Secrets


End file.
